Time Can Heal All
by xxtwilightx
Summary: Emmett,rosalie,alice and jasper have each had bad pasts that have effected their daily lives. How will they  cope with repairing their lives and falling in love at the same time. A/J/R/EM please read its better than the summary xx all human
1. Chapter 1

OK THIS IS A SMALL STORY AND WONT BE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS MY OTHERS BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL STILL BE GOOD. I AM OPEN TO IDEAS ON WHAT TO WRITE STORIES ABOUT AND YOU CAN INBOX ME IF YOU LIKE :) PLEASE REVIEW XX

RPOV

Hello, I am Rosalie Hale, and I am completely alone. My parents died almost a a few years ago and now I now live in a scruffy little house in Forks. I trust nobody and I have no one to talk to. After my parents death, I dropped out of school. Lost my head. Adults were supportive, I suppose but they just assume this is how I am . Everyone see's me as the depressed blonde who lives in number 17. I live alone and as much as I want to be married and have children, the thought is so surreal that I can no longer even dream of it. I used to have friends, used to be popular, but that left me a long time ago after my best friend, Alice moved away.

APOV

This my life. I am expecting a baby in 6 months or so and to be honest cant wait. I am hoping that my old friend Rosalie still lives here as I lost contact over four years ago as I was forced to move away suddenly. My life is broken. I often feel alone and trapped and whilst my mother attempts to stop me hiding from the world, I cant help but try. Just under 3 years ago, I met Edward. he became violent when I told him a was pregnant and blamed me that I had secretly plannned it. I walked out then. Ran away and moved in with my parents who live is seattle until they told me about this little town where i can settle

JPOV

I am Jasper Witlock, I just moved from down south when my wife, Maria, became determined that we moved our daughter away from texas. I was a little anoyed as this was my home but I am beginning to like it here. It seems to have a spark to it. So far, lifes good but Marias attitude towards me is becoming demanding and I am seriously on the edge of getting a devorce, the only thing that stops me is our tiny daughter.

EMPOV

I have lived here all my life and yet my mum homeschooled me so I dont know the people all that well. I have a few friends, Jacob and a few others but thats it. I've never dated anyone and now my parents have left me the house to move east, I am beging to find my feet in this small town. I am 21 and I dont have a job yet. I have also wanted to teach martial arts and yet my father had seemed to claw it out of me at a small age. Now, I think about it, what was he expecting him to do with my life?

OK SO THATS THE BEGINNING OF MY STORY, THE STORY WILL MAINLY BE FOCUSED ON THESE 4 POV BUT IT MAY SWAP AT SOME TIMES TO DIFFERENT PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. XX

**Please please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU: Dinox FOR YOUR REVIEW

RPOV

My alarm erupted, loud and clear and I crawled out my bed to throw it across the room.

"Shut up!" I shouted as it continued with its incoherent beeping. I had an interview for a fashion magazine today and I had a strong urge to ditch it and crawl back into my bed.

"Why this early." I groaned out loud again as I grabbed my clothes from the closet to lay them on my bed. Who decided that 7am was a good time for an interview anyway? I pulled my white boots on and trudged down into the kitchen where I quickly grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it down my throat. What was the point in even going? So what I needed the money, so what that I could die of starvation. My life was pretty much there anyway so why even bother? I thought like this most of the time and I had forgotten what it felt like to think positive. I walked over to the rack where I kept my keys and slowly dragged it into my waiting hands.

Before I knew it, I was in Seattle and in the interview room waiting. Ok I had gone over this. The reason I wanted the job was because I loved fashion and had had an interest for a few years now.

"Rosalie Hale?" A woman said and I looked up recognising the voice. "Rose? Is that really you?" I looked at the woman stood in front of me and it took a few seconds for my brain to remember who it was.

"Alice!" I shouted, almost jumping for joy when I realised it was my best friend. I practically leapt from the seat and hugged her tightly.

"Ow, rose be careful." she said she pulled away from me.

"Alice, what..?" I asked until I noticed her hand resting on her stomach. "Your pregnant?" I gasped looking at the girl I used to consider a sister over and noticed her slightly swollen stomach.

She grinned at my words and pulled me into her grasp again.

"I cant believe that you are still here! How are you?"

"Oh, better than I was. Alice, I missed you so much." I said, tears welling in my eyes. "I tried to E-mail you, I tried everything and nothing worked. What happened?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry. We had to move quickly, my grandfather died overnight and at first we thought that we were just going down south and then coming back, but mum wouldn't let us come back. I rung your house but they said you had moved and then I met Edward and we got together. I spoke about you all the time but it irritated him and he banned me from even speaking about you. I wanted to visit down here and find you but I was terrified of him, Rose, I couldn't do anything." I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Im so sorry Rose, I really did want to but he wouldn't let me but I left him, My mum noticed on a visit and rang the police and they caught him but that was only a month ago and I moved up here with my mum who told me you still lived here." she was crying now and I pulled her into another hug.

"Alice," I said feeling angry for her "Don't worry about that, I cant believe that happened to you. I am so, so sorry. Do you want to talk after my interview? Hang on what are you doing here?" She looked up at me and laughed, most of the sadness gone out her eyes.

"Rose, your hear for the interview? Well you have the job, I'm the manager and I already know you like my sister."

"Really, Alice, you don't have to do this. Really."

"Don't be silly Rose, Your my best friend and I want you to have the job with me." I smiled at her and I began to remember the times when I used to be happy with Alice.

IS IT GOOD? PLEASE REIVEW, IT MAKES ME UPDATE QUICKER LOL :)


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU: Dinox, XxNonstoppsmilerxX and Twilight-shopaholic FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

JPOV

"Jasper! She's crying again!" Maria shouted, just to my annoyance. She was a terrible mother in my opinion and cared to much about what people think.

"You do know that you can do things on your own maria?" I shouted trough to her as I walked into the nursery and picked up Karina.

"Yes Jasper, but I have to get ready, remember. I have that party tonight with Bella. So you need to look after her ok? And don't let her just cry." idiotic woman. I walked into the bedroom, Karina in my arms and looked at Maria.

"That's it Maria, I want you out my house and away from my Daughter." I ordered and she looked, shocked at me.

"Jasper! How dare you, you cant just chuck me out of my house and besides, if you leave, you can look after the little brat yourself."

"She's your daughter! You Bitch! How dare you say that about her when you do nothing to help her. She would be better without a mother anyway." I said and glared at the woman I now hated.

"Jasper, just calm down. Your over reacting. Just sit down and relax and we can go back to normal again." The woman just sat there, straightening her hair and smirking to herself as I held our now sleeping baby.

"No Maria, Its over. I am sick of you treating me like dirt. Pack your stuff and leave. Oh and don t come back tonight." Maria simply shrugged and stood from her chair.

"If that's what you want." she moved closer to me and placed her lips on my cheek before sweeping across to the closet and began to pack her things. "Oh and you can keep that." she said, pointing to Karina, much to my disgust and I moved back into the nursery to sit her down.

"Maria finally left and I moved to slouch on the chair. Most people would be upset or depressed about the situation, but to me, it felt like a burden had been lifted. She was gone and I was free to raise my child how I wanted. I would need to get a job to pay off all Maria's expenses that she had spent, but I wasn't bothered. I had finally got rid of her.

Moments later, the doorbell rang.

"Jasper!" The woman at the door shrieked and I laughed as she flung her arms around me.

"Charlotte?" I asked as my sister stood in the doorway, laughing.

"Hey, surprised to see me? Well you could say you followed me up here. Didn't you remember that I moved up here last year before we lost contact?" I was extremely surprised, what a coincidence that I had ended up in the same town as my sister

"You live in Forks?" I asked her in surprise

"No, Seattle but mum rang me and told me that you had moved here and I thought, since we had lot contact, that I would come and see you." I smiled lovingly at her as she stood in the doorway.

"So, where's my niece?" she asked me and I gave her a puzzled look. "Mum told me. I cant believe Maria stopped you having contact with your family. I mean, I missed you like hell and she apparently sent an e-mail out to your mother when your daughter was born but that was It..."

"wait.. what?" Maria had been in contact with my mum.

"speaking of Maria, where is she?" Charlotte hated Maria and she didn't try to hide it around me either."

"She left." I said simply "well I kicked her out."

"What?.." somebody honked a car horn outside and she looked around worryingly. "Hey... um Jaz, I need to be somewhere now, I just dropped by to ask if you wanted to catch up some time.. Peter is in the car. Its really really great to see you and I will call you as soon as I get back home ok?"

I quickly wrote down my phone number and gave it to my smiling sister. "Oh and Jaz, you are ok, right?" she asked me and I simply nodded and said

"sure I am." before smiling and showing her out the door, happy that I was finally in touch with her again

Karina woke about two hours later and the thought that she would be upset that her mother was gone quickly went into my brain until I remembered that her mother was Maria and she had had little contact with the woman anyway. The only time Maria had held our daughter was when she was first born 5 weeks ago, since then, I may as well have lived alone. All Maria had done was go to parties and then come back drunk. Nothing more. I had to feed her, change her. Cook food for all three of us.

I decided I needed to go to the shopping centre for some more clothes for Karina and Maria had taken all the food so I needed some more of that.

Pulling into the parking lot, I noticed that it was extremely full and when I pulled Karina's push chair out the trunk, I crashed into a huge muscular man and his rucksack split down the middle..

"Wow, sorry man. I didn't see you. Are you ok there?" he said in a deep, booming voice. I looked at the man, he seemed to be around the same age as me and friendly enough.

"Yeah sorry," I said as I reached down and picked up some of the books that had fallen out the bag. Suddenly, I heard Karina crying from the car and I sighed.

"Is that your kid?" The man asked, looking through the boot of my car and I felt the sudden urge to shout at him and keep him away.

"Yeah." I said simply and walked round the car to get her out. She was dressed in a pink fluffy snow suit and she began to fall asleep within seconds of me picking her up.

"Wow, she sure likes to be held." The man said, smiling at her as I put her in the pushchair and looked back at the man.

"So, you local? I haven't seen you around." the man asked "I'm Emmett by the way"

"Oh, Hey Emmett. No we just moved here from Texas."

"Is it just the two of you?" He asked smiling at Karina again.

"Yeah, it is now. Her mum left this morning and we don't expect to see her around any time soon."

"I've always wanted kids, just never found the right girl, I suppose. Hey, would you like a job?" he asked, quickly changing subject and I had a feeling it was upsetting him.

"Um, yes actually. I was planning to go look for one after this. Why?"

"Well I have just started this Martial Arts class in Seattle and I don't have any staff, I already have a class of 20 and its pretty good pay, You can even bring the little one along and she can sit in the corner or something."

"Wow, um... yeah... thanks." I said awkwardly. "when is it?"

"Well, its Every Thursday at 7pm in the sports centre in Seattle."

"Ok I'll see you there thanks. Look, I Gotta go get some stuff before the store closes." I said, looking back at the shop and hoping I could get in and out in time.

HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU Emilieblock, Twilight-shopaholic and XxNonstoppsmilerxX FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

APOV

I could tell Rose had changed in the past four years and as soon as she told me that her parents had died, I knew that it was why. I felt terrible for leaving her all those years ago and by the sounds of it, it had been the hardest four years of her life. She had no friends, no family and she must have felt completely alone.

We went back to her house after we stopped off at a local coffee shop and that was when I could tell how bad things had got with her.

"Rose!" I gasped when I saw the place. "You really haven't looked after yourself have you?" I said looking around at the mess of the house. There was no order to anything which was so unlike her and she looked back at me with droopy eyes.

"I didn't see the point in tidying around here, to be honest I didn't see much point in life about a year ago and I ended up in hospital twice for suicide, I was on a final warning before they were going to lock me up as a danger to myself. The only reason they didn't was because they couldn't quite be sure that I was actually doing this to myself."

I was shocked to hear her talk like this. This was not how I remembered her, she had destroyed her life, I had destroyed her life. If I had never left, I could have supported her and stopped this from happening.

My mobile rang and I quickly picked it up

"Hello?"

"_Hey Alice, Look I'm throwing a reunion party for my brother and I was wondering if you would like to come?"_

I recognised Charlotte's cheery voice from the end of the phone

"Oh, yeah... do you mind if I bring my friend along with me?" I asked and disregarded Rosalie's frantic head shakes.

"Alice," she hissed at me and I held my hand up to her

"_Of course, bring who you like. Its at 6.30 at my place. You know where that is right?"_

"yeah, near the café?"

"_yep. Well I got to go so I cant wait to see you there"_

"ok bye" I put the phone down and smirked at Rosalie. Before sighing.

"Look, Rose. I'm going to help you get back to your old self that is still there somehow and we should start by going to this party."

"Fine." she mumbled but I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Who's party is it anyway?"

"Its my friend from work, Charlotte's. She said this morning that her mother had called and it turns out her brother she has no contact with for over a year, is back or something. I'm not to sure. Anyway she is throwing this reunion party for him."

"Fine, but I have nothing to wear." I could tell that she was trying to put me off the subject and let her stay here but I wasn't going to that easily.

"Well then we can go shopping."

It seemed like Rose hadn't been out the house in years, the way she walked uncertainly through the streets.

We got to the mall in almost no time and Rose seemed to get some of her excitement back.

"Hey Alice, you should try this on, it will go great with your hair." I looked at it and laughed it was skin-tight silk with spaghetti straps.

"Maybe not. You would be able to see my baby bump really easily through it." Rosalie looked puzzled for a moment then seemed to remember.

"Oh right, Sorry, I forgot. So was Edward the Father?" she looked at me for a second and I could immediately tell she regretted saying it.

"No don't worry," I said quickly "Yes, I think so. But I wish he wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I love it. But I cant help but hope that it was someone else." she looked at me and gave me a soft smile before holding up this red flowy dress.

"what about this?" I laughed and she handed it to me. "Go on. Try it." she said pushing me into the changing room.

I quickly stripped my clothes of and slid into the dress.

"Wow, you look great in it Allie." I looked into the mirror and smiled at my reflection

"Youve still got style Rose," I laughed as I took the dress of and helped her look for something.

We got out the shop just as it was closing, Rosalie now with a short, white cocktail dress with black ribbon around the centre and both of us with silver stiletto heals.

"Lets party." Rosalie laughed as we climbed into my porsche and began to head towards Seattle.

The party was loud, something that Rosalie needed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." She said from next to me as I went over to greet Charlotte and Peter.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll have the time of your life."

"Alice! Wow you look amazing and you must be Rosalie, Alice has told me about you." Rosalie looked shocked from next to me and then she nodded.

"Rosalie is the new assistant at the office." I said proudly and Charlotte laughed

"I should have known you would chose her. Hey I would like you to meet my brother, follow me."

We both walked with her to where two men sat, one with gorgeous honey blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Alice, Rosalie. This is my brother Jasper."

HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU. Emeilieblock, Twilight-shopaholic, XxnonstoppsmilersxX. FOR YOUR REVIEWS

JPOV

I looked at the woman who stood in front of me, she had chocolate brown hair that flowed out at her shoulders, she had a pixie-like face and she was quite short.

Her eyes were a dazzling brown and my heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with me.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." I said and I could tell that Emmett next to me was staring at the blonde.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She said shyly and I smiled before indicating that the two girls could sit down. Charlotte wandered over to meet greet some of her other guests.

I almost forgot about Karina who slept in the carrier next to me he soft golden hair, in small ringlest around her face.

"I've heard a lot about you from Charlotte." She said, more like a question than a statement. "Where's your wife?" great so she knew that she was married, well WAS married. Maria had texted me this morning saying that the paperwork was almost through to say that we were officially divorced.

"Oh um.. we split up." I said, trying not to sound like I was upset about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and I looked shocked up at her, she sounded like she really meant it.

"Alice, Emmett and I are going to grab a drink, you want?" The blonde girl- Rosalie, I think, said.

"Oh I can't." she said and moved her hand to her stomach and let it rest there.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you couldn't drink. Jasper what about you"?

"Oh, no thanks." I said, never taking my eyes off Alice as I spoke.

As the two walked away, Alice looked back at me shyly.

"How come you couldn't drink?" I asked puzzled by the silent conversation the two girls had seemed to share.

"Oh, I'm Pregnant." Wow wasn't expecting that. It made me angry at the thought that she must be with someone else but also upset. Why?

"Wow, er.. congratulations." She smiled a dazzling smile at me and moved her hand to press on her stomach lightly.

"Thanks, the father didn't stick around though," she spat and she looked like she was about to cry. She seemed distant for a second then she snapped back out of it. "I'm sorry." she said quickly.

"No, don't worry, were both in the same boat here." I said as I pulled Karina's carrier onto the table.

Alice smiled at her for a second before her eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

"Is she yours." she said as she stared lovingly at the baby.

"Yeah, She's called Karina and she's only 5 weeks old but her mother- my ex- didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to her. She would boss me around and I'm pretty sure she only held her once." I tried to keep the bitterness from my voice but I let it sip towards the end.

"She's so adorable." Alice cooed and I felt a large amount of respect for this woman and I could immediately see her as a mother.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked as the woman who was almost a complete stranger, stared at Karina with so much love, That she could have been her mother.

"Um, ok.. I don't really know how. I've never held a baby before."

"Well your going to need practice aren't you?" I Laughed and picked up my sleeping baby and passed her to Alice who rocked her perfectly. She smiled down at her and stroked her blonde hair.

"She has your hair." She laughed as she cooed the baby and rocked her. I smiled down at the two of them together and I immediately saw that Alice would be an amazing mum.

"Oh Jasper, she's Waking up. I'm sorry I must have shook her."

"No, Alice don't worry, she's been asleap for ages."

"Aww Jasper. Her eyes are just like yours. There beautiful." I gave her a smug look as she realised what she had just said and went very red. Karina smiled up at her and gazed into her eyes. Alice tried to pass her back but Karina began to cry the second she left her arms.

"what did I do?" Alice panicked, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Nothing, look." I passed Karina back into Alice's arms where she immediately snuggled back into them and closed her eyes.

"See Alice, she likes you." Alice looked up suddenly and made eye contact with me. In that glance, I seemed to see everything. How she felt, what she wanted, love. Love. She was beautiful but I had only just met her. I didn't believe in love-at-first-sight did I? Yes. Yes I did. Or at least I did now.

I looked away quickly and both our eyes focused back on the baby.

"Hey...shall we go over and meet the others?" I asked looking at Alice again, paying close attention to her expression as I spoke.

"Yeah sure, um.. here you go." she said, indicating for me to take Karina off her.

"You can hold her if you like, she seems like she's enjoying you holding her anyway."

"Really?" I nodded my head, a frown appearing on my face slightly by the way she seemed surprised that I being nice. What had happened to this woman?

SO HOW WAS THIS? THERES A JALICE CHAPPIE ANYWAY. :) PLEASE REVIEW X


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU: Mrs Whitlock Hale, XxNonstoppsmilersxX and EmilieBlock. FOR YOUR REVIEWS

RPOV

Alice seemed to be interested in Jasper and I could tell, we had technically been friends for almost 18 years now and I knew that when she went shy, it meant that she likes someone.

Emmett seemed to be staring at me so I concentrated on the small talk between Jasper and Alice for a second before Emmett touched my arm.

"Hey, Rosalie, do you wanna come get a drink?" he asked and his voice just drawed me in more, it was deep and sweet oh and innocent. Did I mention that? He looked like he was strong like really strong and his muscles bulged from the suite that he wore.

"Yeah sure." I said shyly. Dam what had Alice done to me?

I turned to Alice and spoke:

"Alice, Emmett and I are going to grab a drink, you want?" I said quickly and looked down at her

"Oh I can't." she said and moved her hand to her stomach and let it rest there.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you couldn't drink. Jasper what about you"? I thought I should just ask him to be polite but I could already tell he was going to say no.

"Oh, no thanks." he said, not even making eye contact as he stared at Alice. Yep they would be a couple by the end of the week. That much, I could tell.

We walked over to the kitchen that Charlotte had turned into a bar and sat down at one of the stools. I had to give it to the girl, she knew how to throw an awesome party.

There was club music everywhere and her huge living room had been turned into a huge dance floor. There must have been over 100 people here, running in and out of the house.

I could see through the window that she had transformed the whole garden into another dance floor which was filled with the same music that boomed in here.

There were strobe lights everywhere making it hard to see Emmett's face properly.

"So, Rosalie, Are you new to the town?" he asked me

"No actually I've lived here my whole life."

"Oh, its just I've never seen you around, that's all. I've seen your friend, Alice, is it? She works with Charlotte doesn't she?" I nodded my head and hadn't the sudden urge to tell him everything but stopped.

"Oh yeah, I haven't been out much in the past for years."

"Whys that?" he asked,

"Oh... um... well things happened, you know. My parents died when I was sixteen and seemed to lose it after that. I hid in the dark, didn't want I life any more." why did I just tell him that, he is going to think I am a total loony now and ditch me. But them eyes...

"Aw Rose" He nick-named me. I could feel my heart pumping faster as he said it. "You cant ever think that life would be better if you were dead.

I'm so sorry about your parents." He moved his hand under mine and clasped it in his grasp making me feel warm and fuzzy. He grinned at me

"So are you planning on going to university?" asked him. Lame, I know but I wanted to at least make small talk.

"Not really, I run a martial arts class with Jasper here in Seattle but I live in Forks, West of here."

"Really? So do I and Alice."

"Wow you really must have isolated yourself from everyone, I was pretty sure I knew most people in the town." I just smiled and turned to see Jasper and Alice walking over.

"Hey guys," Jasper said, looking between the two of us.

"Um, Alice. Why are you holding a Baby?" I asked certain she hadn't come in with one and I didn't remember Jasper holding her either.

"Oh she's Jaspers. Isn't she adorable," I looked at the love on my best friends face a smiled. She

stood coo-ing the tiny baby in her arms.

"Jasper, Can I hold her?" I asked him, looking at the beautiful baby that Alice held.

"Of course." he said his southern accent kicking in and I noticed it in Alice too after the 4 years she had lived down there.

"Here you go Rose." She passed the baby into my arms and it seemed to fidget in my arms a lot more. I stood with her for a while, but not once did she sit completely still and when she began to cry, I passed her back to Jasper but she continued to cry more.

"Alice, I think she wants you." Jasper said, passing the baby to Alice where she suddenly stopped.

"See, she loves you." Jasper said, smiling at Alice like he had known her for years. Suddenly this woman with thick black hair came crashing through the crowd towards us.

She stopped in front of the four of us and stared straight at Jasper.

"Jasper, Why is Karina in this _strangers _arms?" the woman demanded, snatching the baby from Alice's grasp and causing the baby to cry and Alice looked almost scared.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" He demanded and I could feel Emmett tense up next to me. The woman shrugged and moved towards Jasper.

"I heard there was a party, so Bella and I decided to check it out. You know how I love my parties Jazzy." She moved so she was inches from his face and he quickly pushed her away and grabbed the screaming baby from her arms.

"Stay away from us Maria. Go, leave town. Anything, You were a terrible mother and always will be, do us all a favour and leave." The baby didn't stop crying and Maria seemed to look amused at this.

"Look at you Jasper, You cant even control the little brat when she is this age. What makes you think you can handle it? You kick me out now but you WILL regret it." Jasper passed the baby to Alice where it cuddled into her arms and Maria snickered again.

"Now your just giving her to total strangers, it will never last."

"Do not call My daughter a brat. Ok?" Maria looked over to Alice and I had the sudden urge to go and support my friend.

"What do you think your doing?" she demanded to Alice who seemed to cower at her words. "You couldnt even look after a child if it was your own, you stand there like you know what your doing when you barely look old enough to be here and even though you may think that you and Jasper are little friends, just remember that you are no where near good enough for him."

shock crossed Alice's face, which changed to hurt and I looked at the woman stood in front of me.

"How dare you say that to her. You don't even know who she is." I screeched at her causing her to step back a little. I saw Charlotte coming round the corner and she quickly rushed towards us.

"Maria? What the hell are you doing in MY house? Get out!" she snarled, looking so much like Jasper as she did it.

Maria seemed to back off a little at this and headed towards the door. I looked back and thanked Charlotte and turned to Alice who now had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Alice!" Jasper Cried, rushing over to her. "Don't listen to her Allie, don't listen to her."

Alice smiled slightly at this before handing the baby back to Jasper and rushing out the door.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT WAS A SLIGHTLY LONGER ONE FOR YOU SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)

PLEASE REVIEW XX


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU: Twilight-Shopaholic and XxNonstoppsmilersxX for your reviews

JPOV

The crushed look that I saw on Alice's face, almost killed me as she handed me Karina and rushed out the door.

"Charlotte, Look after Karina please? I said and ran after her. I felt I knew her. I felt would follow this woman half way across the world just to talk to her.

I found her sobbing on the outside wall and I sighed as I sat down beside her.

"Alice," I sighed putting my arm around her as she leant into me. "I am disgusted that she said that to you and you mustn't listen to a word she says to you. I have only known you for an hour or so and I already know that you are someone that shouldn't be hurt, by anyone."

"Jasper, its not that. Its just the shock of it and the way she said I would be a terrible mother."

"I mean this when I say that your will be a thousand times better than Maria ever will be."

"How can you know that Jasper? You barely know me. How can you know I will be a good mother?" Her big eyes gazed up at me and I smiled at her sweet scent

"There are many reasons, first, Karina already loves you. She goes to sleep as soon as you hold her, she feels safe and happy, like any child should with her mother and she never did this with Maria. Second, It is in you eyes. The way you look at a little baby you don't really know, it shows you are ready to love anything and you also rub your stomach, like you already love your unborn child. Maria never did this, she just moaned about the kicking and how fat she was getting. That's how I

know you will be an excellent mother Alice."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged me and stood up quickly.

"Thank you Jasper. I had forgotten that men could be this nice." That puzzled me for a second before I decided to go inside with her.

"Look, Alice. I was wondering if you would like to come round one night. I can cook some food and we can watch a movie or something?" She looked happy at first and then something like fear washed over her eyes.

"I...I don't know... Jasper." She seemed to back away from me, like I was a threat and I stopped still, worried it would make her feel like I was cornering her.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I need to go." She said and ran. This time, I didnt follow her.

RPOV

Emmett started to ask me about my ambitions when Alice came running in, tear drenched.

"Rose, can we go?" She begged me. "I'll meet you in the car." I watched her walk head hung low, out to the car. I then saw Jasper emerge from outside and I moved angrily up to him.

"What did you do!" I demanded.

"I...Nothing, Rosalie, would you mind if I spoke to you for a minute." I looked at him for a second before following him outside.

"Rosalie, I don't know what happened, she was upset at first and I thought she seemed a lot happier so I decided that I would invite her round for dinner but she suddenly statred to freak out and ran away. I couldn't explain it." I sighed and looked up at his worried eyes.

"Alice has had a rough few years. She was married to a violent man and to be honest, I think he forced her into marriage. They were together for a few years and she told me about how he would beat her if she tried to make contact with any of her friends. She even said he put her in hospital and made her swear to cover it up through clumsiness. It began to terrify her and thankfully her parents noticed that one morning she looked seriously ill or she could have been dead.

We think that Edward was trying to kill her and he made dinner every night for her and drugged her up, the morning she was with her family, she collapsed on the floor and she was rushed to hospital where she discovered she was pregnant and they informed her that someone had been feeding her drugs in food for over a week. She was mortified and became terrified to eat anything that any man had touched. She moved in with her parents and they looked after her but she wouldn't even let her dad feed her, she doesn't trust any men any more. I only know this because she told me yesterday. This is coming straight from her mouth and you have to be understanding about this."

He looked like he was about to cry and I swear I saw him shed a tear.

"Why would someone do that to her?" He asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know, but she has been through a lot. Just go careful with her ok. Look here is her number, call her. I'm sure she feels bad about it all." I passed him a piece of paper that I had scribbled her number onto and passed it to him.

"She shouldn't have to feel bad. I was so insensitive to her. It's my fault that she had to remember that after she had tried to get a fresh start." He seemed to churn himself up and I just patted his back and left him to think things through.

I ran into Emmett on the way out and he grabbed my arm quickly.

"Hey, are you sure you have to leave?" He asked me, his big brown eyes, pleading me to stay.

"I'm sorry, but Allie needs me." He pulled me up to his height and kissed me lightly on my lips before pulling away.

"Ok then...night Rose." He said, winking at me before I ran out into the night.

PLEASE REVIEW XX


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS: XXNonStoppSmilersxX FOR YOUR REVIEW...

JPOV

I felt the need to cry as I drove home with Karina sleeping in the back seat. Who would do that to her? Why? There's just no need!

I was angry with whoever had done this to her, and with myself for not realising that Maria was becoming violent to the poor girl.

I got home quickly and put Karina into her cot where she curled up into a tiny ball. I then moved to the phone and rang Alice's number.

"Hello?" her angel voice spoke down the phone

"Hey Alice,"

"Oh, Jasper. I'm so so sorry. I was really rude when you asked..."

"no..no Alice. Look Rose told me why and I really understand. You can trust me Allie, I would never hurt you, ever."

"I know that Jasper and I am really sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out and if the offer is still open, I would love to come round."

"Of course the offer is open." I smiled at the words "You can come round tomorrow if you like?" I asked her.

"Ok. And thank you Jasper. For everything."

"Goodnight Allie." I said as I noticed her voice seemed very tired.

"Night Jasper" she replied and the phone line went dead.

* * *

Alice arrived around 1pm the next morning, stunning as ever, her hair silky by her face. She wore skinny jeans with a tight v-neck t shirt that showed of her forming baby-bump.

"Hey," she said shyly as I let her in. "How are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm great. How about you, I am really sorry about yesterday by the way. I feel terrible."

"Jasper, you did nothing wrong. You were just being polite and I was being idiotic." I smiled at her then and we walked into the living room where Karina sat in her baby bouncer. Her eyes widened as Alice came in and Alice nealt down my her side and just smiled at the baby.

"You love babies don't you" I laughed, earning myself a scowl from her

"Yes, I adore them actually. Since I was 14, I always wanted a baby. My friends thought I was insane and expected me to be pregnant at 16 and not coping. But I wasn't stupid, I had my life planned out enough to know I would wait."

she looked back down at Karina and then stood up to face me. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked causing me to laugh.

"Hey, um Alice. Would you prefer to cook tonight? I mean I know I invited you but I heard that..."

"Jaz I'm fine. Really, I can trust you. And besides, I'm a terrible cook," her laugh was like sunshine. Happy and content

We Talked a lot before dinner until I felt in knew this woman like I have never known anyone so it shocked me when she said

"Jasper, why are you so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I didn't mean it like that, but I am a damaged girl who is pregnant, I'm not particularly pretty and I have a tendency to be stubborn, you cant possibly be interested in me." she said almost causing me to choke on my drink

"You are kidding right? Your not damaged, you have been badly treated and I plan to make up for that with twice the amount of kindness. Your pregnant, should that make a difference to who you are? And don't ever call yourself not pretty again. Being stubborn, that's just one of the excitements in life." I smiled down at her and looked deep into her eyes. I knew at that moment, I loved this woman more than anything.

Before I knew it, we were kissing. Her lips, soft against mine as I stroked her swollen stomach lightly

"Ow." she said quickly at my touch and I backed away immediately. Had I hurt her?

"Alice, are you OK?" I asked panicking slightly until she grinned up at me.

"Give me your hand." She said and placed my hand back on her stomach. I felt it then, the kick.

"See, My baby likes you too." she smiled and I couldn't help but smile with her at the words.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW XX


	9. Chapter 9

PLEEESE REVIEW EVERYONE :)

THANKS SOOOO MUCH: Twilight-shopaholic, XxNonstoppsmilersxX and Emilie Block FOR YOUR REVIEWS 3 MY REVIEWERS SOOO MUCH X

NEW CHAPER, ENJOY. PS. IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING THAT THEY DEPRERATLY WANT TO HAPPEN, INBOX ME AND I WILL THINK ABOUT ADDING IT HAHA X

ALICE-POV

Somehow, Jasper and I ended up on the sofa, huddled under a blanket, watching a horror movie.

Not that I was complaining at all. In fact my heart was beating so heavily, I was beginning to get embarrassed.

It was late and Jasper had taken Karina upstairs to her room and I was extremely pleased that I was this close to Jasper hale after what had happened to me.

I had given up on myself before but I was now getting the hope back. Maybe this would work. No,

it couldn't. Jasper wouldn't want me and my child around him. He already had Karina. I was pushing it to far and I knew it.

I began to feel my cheeks flush an even deeper shade of scarlet before I heard Jaspers husky chuckle.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, sounding truly interested. I sat up so I was next to him and I regretted it immediately when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I look like I'm pushing you into anything." He looked confused so I continued

"Your just trying to be nice and I am... well... forcing you to go further. Don't worry i'll stop." Why was I saying this? I didn't want it to stop. Why would I?

"Alice, you mean more to me than any friend. I... I think... I love you." He whispered, mumbling the last part as our lips met and I was quickly in his embrace.

"Careful Ali." He said and I looked down at him, confused.

"You don't want to hurt yourself." He laughed and carefully grabbed my wrists to pull me into his lap where he stroked my hair softly.

"Its worth the risk." I pouted and he frowned slightly

"No its not al." he touched my cheek softly, before moving his hand down to mine and entwining our fingers and before I knew it, I felt my eyes close shut.

ROSALIE POV

Emmett McCarty. The name stayed in my mind for a while. I always knew I fell in love fast, but this time it seemed to mean something it never had before.

He'd called me early, Tuesday morning and I was surprised to hear his voice...it was almost, nervous?

"Um, hey.. Rosalie?" He asked and I gave a quick hello, my heart already beating faster than it should. "I was wondering... if you would like to come round for lunch?" He sounded worried that I

was going to say no and at the same time I suppose I was worried I would say no. Socialising was one of the many things that I hadn't done in years and I had never left the house in years.

But I didn't want to lose the opportunity, so I answered quickly.

"Really? Of course, thank you." I wasn't great at this so I didn't know what to say.

"Ok, where do you live? I'll pick you up." I gave him the address and thanked him again before slowly putting the phone down. Wow, I was going to Emmett McCarty's house? This was a

shock.

The phone rang again and I picked up quickly

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hey Rose,"

"Oh hey Allie, How are you? Are you doing OK?" I asked

"Um yeah great. Look I have an appointment at the doctors today and I was wondering if you would come. I don't really want to go alone and..."

"Yes! Of course I will Al, what time is it and ill pick you up."

"Its in about an hour or so, but don't worry, I'll pick you up."

"Ok Alice, see you the." I blew a kiss into the phone and then put it down. My life was changing dramatically, its like noting ever happened. I have my best friend back like she never left, I am beginning to like Emmett and I actually have a life now where I go to parties and dance around. This is a whole new world for me.

It took almost an hour before I heard the small knock as Alice came to the door, she was wearing her tight skinny jeans and boots with killer heals on, shock seemed to go through my mind as I saw the pregnant girl in them until I remembered it was Alice and she could do anything in heals and not trip, she called it her power.

Her top was baggy, but you could still make out the small bump underneath and her hair lay in a perfect cut at her shoulders.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to go home and get changed before I came." I discarded the comment for a second until it struck me.

"Weren't you at home?" I eyed her suspiciously as she twitched slightly and began to play with her fingers.

"Oh, yeah. Well I fell asleep at Jasper Whitlock's last night and he didn't want to wake me up."

"You slept with Jasper Whitlock?" I asked astounded that she would after only a few days of knowing the man, yes I know he seemed cute and funny, but still?

"No! No I was just at his house and we were watching a move and I fell asleep."

"But no clothes came off?" I laughed a little

"Rose," she said looking slightly embarrassed but I gave her a pressing glare.. "No, no clothes came off! I'm not a slut!" she laughed and dragged me towards her gorgeous porsche. I wanted it so badly and she could tell which made it all the more funny.

"You wanna drive?" She laughed, throwing me the keys as I revved up the engine.

We reached the hospital and she was pretty much shaking, I wasn't sure whether to be concerned or just to laugh.

"Its only a scan Alice," I said looking at her terrified face.

"I know, but what happens If something is wrong?"

"Don't think like that! Nothing will be wrong. You've felt it kick haven't you?" I asked s she nodded her said slowly but nothing I said calmed her even the slightest.

I suddenly saw someone I recognised.

"Mr Cullen?" I gasped, looking to where he stood and I saw Alice spotted him too

"Rosalie Hale? My word, its been years. I am so sorry about your parents. How are you?"he asked before he noticed his daughter.

"Oh I'm good thanks."

"Well that's good, Hey Allie, How are you?" He asked sympathetic which seemed to calm her a little,

"A lot better thanks, Dad."

"You here for your 12 week scan already?" he asked glancing down at her swollen stomach as she nodded and grinned. He smiled a little and suddenly my phone rang.

Emmett.

"Hey rose, um are you still coming for lunch?" Dam! I'd forgotten.

"Emmett! Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot. I'm at the hospital with Alice at the moment but I shouldn't be too long then I can come over ok?" I asked, desperately hoping he wouldn't mind.

"You know you don't have to if you don't want." he said and I could tell that he was trying to be sweet and it was, so sweet.

"Emmett, I do want to come round! Please, ill be about an hour, then I promise, I'm all yours."

"I'll hold you to that." He laughed, sounding more like himself as I put the phone down and entered the hospital again.

THERE, A LONG CHAPTER TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS emilie block and XxNonStoppsmilersxX FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

I FEEL THAT I AM NEGLECTING MY OTHER STORIES OVER THIS ONE BUT ITS JUST SO FUN TO WRITE HAHA.

APOV

Ultrasounds, something that I hadn't looked forward to all that much. I was a complete sucker for pain and a lot of people just thought of me as pathetic when I used to play sports at school and cry when something hit me. How was I expected to cope?

Dad was there when we got to the hospital, so that helped a little as he smiled proudly down at us and ended up inviting Rose and I over for dinner tomorrow before I was called into the room.

Inside, there was lots of posters explaining about the best was of staying healthy whilst pregnant and the nurse smiled and I recognised her as one of dads colleges.

"Alice? Its great to see you. I thought it was going to be you when I saw your name, come in and take a seat on the bed." Mrs day had known me almost all my teen years and knew about my fear or pain so the worry in my mind sunk a little.

Rosalie took the seat at the edge of the room and I looked over uncertainly at her.

"How are you Alice, you know after...?" Mrs Day asked me as she lifted my top slightly and wanted to squirm away from her cold hands. I noticed she left the end blank but I knew what she meant.

She had treated me after Edward had left me damaged and father had brought me here.

"A lot better thank you, I'm just finding my feet again, you know." she smiled at me and I looked down at what she was doing. She had put cold goo on my stomach and began to move a sensor-like machine over my swollen area.

"Watch the screen Alice," she said as I stared, looking at the dark area on the screen, suddenly, I saw a small figure come into view and a row of white pearls. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"Do you want to know the gender Alice?" she asked me, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." I said, my voice shaking as my eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Well this is the spine, here-" she said, pointing towards the long trail of pearls and she began to point out other parts of MY baby. "Now, we cant be sure at this stage of course, but I would say it is a 90% chance of it being a girl." I almost let my eyes leak then and I smiled up at the woman, almost grinned and I looked over to Rosalie, who seemed to be staring at the screen in amazement.

We left the hospital and Emmett was there to meet Rosalie and they both went to Emmett place whilst I headed home, happy that I knew it might be a girl. 90%, that's almost certain. Right?

The day went on much as normal and I headed up for a shower as it got dark, when I got out,

Jasper had called and I laughed a little at the message.

"_hey Alice, sorry. I know that you had your ultrasound today and that you probably have better things to do but Karina is crying and I don't know what to do! I've tried everything but she wont stop and I was hoping that you could give me some advice since you said your dad had thought you some things in advance... I'm sorry. I'm being really rude now. Don't worry, I'll ring the doctors now and see what's up. Sorry I bothered you, it was rude." _

It stopped there and I noticed that it was only from a couple of minutes ago.

I tried the phone quickly but it was on voice mail because he was on the phone. I wanted to help him so I ran to my porsche and reversed back out my drive towards Jaspers house.

I was almost at Jaspers house when my gas ran out. Cursed under my breath and managed to slide into the forest trees slightly before the engine cut. At least I was in the trees, but didnt guarantee someone taking it, so close to dark.

Well I would have to run.

I finally reached Jaspers house and knocked loudly at the door until he answered.

"Alice?" He asked as he looked at me, panting

"Hey J...Jasper." I panted, staring happily into his dazzling eyes.

"Alice!" he laughed, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me inside "What are you doing here and where is your car?"

"Got... your message... car... died."

"So you ran!" I could hear the worry in his voice. "Alice, you should have called me." he said, rubbing my back a little.

I walked over to Karina who was crying her her bed and picked her up. She gave a few sniffled coughs and then stopped.

I turned to Jasper, a smug look on my face and laughed as his face looked like a combination of relieved, shocked and curious.

"H..how?" he simply said and I passed her over to Jasper

"I'm guessing her milk teeth are coming through." I announced, ignoring his question

"Why does she stop when I hold her?" I asked nervously after, looking at her peacefully sleeping in his arms.

"She thinks your her mom." he said simply

"w...what?" I was shocked to hear that. What was he expecting me to say?

"She loves you Alice." he murmured, putting the baby back in the crib and wrapping his arms around me. "As do I."

WELL? HOW WAS IT? PLEEESE REIVEW. I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE REIVIEWS AS TO WHEN I ADD IT. HAHA.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks: Mrs Whitlock hale, EsmeRoseAlice, Team Alice and Jasper, XxNonstoppsmilers and Twilight-shopaholic for your reviews xxx

sorry for the huge wait but I have been busy lately ( I know poor excuse) but I should speed up now (That is if you guys review lol)

Rose POV

We reached Emmett's house and he moved around to my door, opening it for me to get out, bowing to me like a servant and I couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute. Dam I shouldn't be saying that! We were just friends right? Right? But did I really believe that? No, I wasn't going to ruin this friendship. Not now.

He delicately held his hand out to me and I quickly got out and took it.

"So, what were you doing at the hospital?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I told you, I was there with Alice." I laughed, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah but why was Alice there?" I knew he didn't care but I answered anyway.

"Duh Emmett, she's pregnant, you know, scans."

"Oh, right" Emmett murmured, slightly Embarrassed.

We went into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

"Ok, so I have made soup, do you want some?" he asked, he looked nervous but it was seriously cute. Should I even be thinking of that? Oh forget it, who cares.

I suddenly came back to reality and looked up into his perfect eyes.

"Oh, yes please." I said, strange, I was never shy around guys before but this was Emmett. He was super cute.

He handed me a bowl with a delicious smell coming from it and sat down opposite before glancing at me expectantly as I ate this.

"Em, its gorgeous!" I said, surprised at how much some soup could taste so nice.

"Thanks, I'm not a great cook so I wouldn't get used to it" Although he didn't realise it, he had just said there would be more days like this and that, well, exited me.

Emmett grabbed my hand under the table and stoked the skin on the back of my hand, causing me to squeeze his hand slightly and smile into his eyes.

"I really like you Rose." I felt butterfly's in my stomach at the nickname and my eyes wandered down to his lips, so... perfect.

"I mean, really _like_ you." my eyes snapped up at what he said but his concentration seemed to be more on the table

"I... Like you to Em." I said, hoping he would look up at me.

"really? But your so... well beautiful. Why would you want me?"

"y.. you think I'm beautiful?" I asked shocked, she was so.. perfect. I was broken

his eyes re-focused on the table and then he grinned at me, his grin that melted my heart.

"Of course I do..." he leaned over to me but knocked my cup of water all over me causing me to gasp and leap from the table.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry... here" he said, pulling his top off revealing his huge, fully toned abs, I could feel my legs shaking just by staring at them.

he looked away as I pulled my, almost see through shirt from my head and put his on, it was huge on me but I didn't care because it smelled like Emmett and I loved it.

"Thanks," I said to him as he turned round again.

"Hot." he whispered, almost unintentionally, causing me to giggle and I moved over to him. Throwing my shirt on the chair as I went.

He clasped my hand in his and moved us to the sofa. I hugged into him,, shocked at how comfortable I was around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closely. And I stroked his bare chest in amazement, before I could speak, he caught my lips in his and before I knew it, we were fiercely kissing, he moved so he was hovered over me as he pulled away.

"You are so beautiful Rosalie Hale." he murmured, stroking my hair.

"Emmett," I murmured, barley concious of what I was saying.

"I mean, I really don't get why you even like me, I mean I am so bad for you..."

"Emmett, just shut up and kiss me." I demanded, pulling his head back to my lips and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh, Em. I have to go." I said, sitting up in his embrace. It was dark outside and I had promised Alice I would meet up with her.

"Why?" Emmett groaned. "I don't want you to leave."

"I promised Alice that I would go round tonight."

"Ok babe, I'll drive you." he huffed and went to get another shirt.

We reached Alice's house and I could see the lights on around the house, I really didn't know how she was so rich. Her drive was round and circular and she had her porsche parked outside.

"I guess this is my stop," I said, looking over at Emmett.

"yeah, you should come round tomorrow if your not busy?"

"Oh I cant, sorry. Alice is meeting up with Jasper and they asked me if I wanted to go round for a barbecue. I'm sure you could come too, you know Jasper right?" I asked hopefully.

"Ok babe, sure. I'll give him a ring tonight and find out if its ok." he leaned over to me and pressed his lips to mine before I quickly ran up the steps to Alice's house, worried that I was late enough.

THERE YOU GO, PLEASE REVIEW XXXX IT WILL MAKE ME MEGGA HAPPY XX


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks: Team Alice and Jasper, EsmeAliceRose and Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx for your reviews xx

EPOV

I looked at my blonde beauty ran into towards the house, wow she was gorgeous. At the moment, she seemed to be the most important think to me. I would give my life for her.

I drove home, still able to smell her perfume and realised that I had the martial arts classes tonight, well I hope Jasper had remembered.

I drove as quick as I could back to Seattle and pulled up to the town hall.

"Oh thank god your here Jasper. I sighed seeing him setting everything up for the session."

"don't worry about it, hey which girl you been kissin'" he asked me and I looked at him, shocked.

"what?" I asked, slightly nervous about how he would know.

"Oh you have lip gloss on your lips." he laughed looking back over to where his baby was asleep.

"Rosalie Hale." I murmured, a little embarrassed.

"Really? Hey you want to come round to a barbecue at mine tomorrow? Rosalie and Alice will be there?"

"Sure, thanks. So how are you and Alice getting on?" I smirked a little at my words as Jasper raised his eyebrow at me.

"to be honest, she is amazing and think I would do pretty much anything for her right now."

"Really?" I asked, looking at the guy I thought of as my best friend. Before we could talk more, the class had started and I didn't have another chance to speak to jasper again for the night.

RPOV

I rushed up to the house and Alice opened the door before I got there.

"Al, sorry I'm late I was..."

"With Emmett McCarty, yes I know." she laughed hugging me and I felt her baby bump through her lose clothes. "so you two getting close then?" she asked me and I laughed and nodded.

"At least I haven't slept over yet." I nudged her as she dragged me to her sofa. "you and Jaz getting pretty serious then?" I asked and she laughed at me.

"Yeah, I really think I love him. And he said he loved me." she whispered to me and I stared at her in shock.

"And you only tell me now!" I mocked her. "I'm insulted. Your so lucky Alice." I added and she gave me a puzzled look.

"what?" she asked in shock.

"You have everything now, Your going to have a baby, two if you get together with Jasper, and you will be happy."

"And you don't?"

"I don't think Emmett wants kids." I whispered, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Why would you think that rose?" she looked at me. Worried.

"When I said about you being at the hospital for your scan, he seemed to feel uncomfortable on the topic."

"Oh Rose," she sighed " That doesn't mean that he doesn't want kids, why would you think that? It just means that he was nervous about the conversation. The thing you need to remember about men is that they aren't very good at expressing themselves."

she giggled then looked down, shocked at her her stomach before she leant right over, clutching her stomach then sat up again.

"Ow." she added afterwards as I continued to stare, shocked at her.

"Alice? What the hell?" I demanded as she grinned at me.

"Don't worry. Baby just likes to kick when I'm not around Jasper."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right.

"she kicks a lot harder when she cant hear Jaspers voice, I don't know why. Its probably the same reason Karina stops crying when I hold her."

"Your joking right because that is seriously weird." she laughed but shook her head.

"No I really mean it. I think she recognises Jaspers voice."

JPOV

Alice arrived first (of course) and I greeted her with a quick kiss before leading her into the garden. Karina was lying in a cot in the garden and the hot tub was bubbling near the barbecue.

"Hey beautiful." I said to her as she giggled and I stroked her stomach feeling the kick I was now used to.

"Jaz, Guess what. The doctor says that its probably a girl. 90% chance anyway." her eyes gleamed with joy and I smiled with her.

"did you bring a swimming costume?" I asked and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"well since my swimming costume no longer fits, I had to go with bikini. But i'm going to keep my shorts and t-shirt on over it. " she laughed as I tried not to choke as tried not to picture her in a bikini. She giggled again and I lead her towards a chair.

"Am I the first here?" she asked me and I looked back to the house where I heard a knock at the door.

"That would be a yes and ill be right back." Emmett was there and he greeted me quickly as I lead him into the garden. He had, like me. Worn only swimming trunks and he grinned when he saw alice sat there.

"Good to see you again Alice. You guys make me feel left out cos you both have kids." he joked

"Do you want kids Em?" Alice asked and I looked over to him interested by his answer to her, I knew he did. He had said when he had first met Karina.

"Of course I do. I love kids." he said, looking over to where Karina slept.

RPOV

I finally reached the house and pulled up quickly. When there was no knock at the door I went straight through.

"Hey guys!" I said when I walked into the garden. " Nice hot tub." I laughed when I saw the bubbling tub in the garden.

I greeted them all and then Emmett moved over towards me and kissed me tenderly.

"You look beautiful rose." he said and I smiled at the gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you. I whispered." as I walked towards the others to enjoy the the party.

I KNOW ITS A LITTLE TEDIOUS BUT I WILL UPDATE A CHAPTER WITH MORE IN IT NEXT TIME.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not putting Thank you's last time, the site went all funny on me and i didnt really know what was working and what wasnt so as well as putting it bck on the previous chapter i will put you on here as well xxx

Thank you so much: Twilight-shopaholic, Jellytots, Mackenzie. L, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, Team Alice And Jasper and EsmeAliceRose for your reviews xx

Big jump here because I had megga writers block but don't worry, the story will be no shorter :)

3 MONTHS LATER...

APOV

I was getting huge.

Jaz and I were becoming closer everyday and I had stayed over a few times already but not as much as Rose had at Emmett's, there relationship was moving so rapidly

that Rosalie almost permanently lived at Emmett's.

Everywhere they went, they would be kissing and sometimes it was enough to clear a room.

Jasper and Emmett had become extremely close friends as well as Emmett and I.

Rosalie and I had regained that close friendship we had shared all those years ago and could pretty much tell each other everything.

I was no 7 months pregnant and I was worried. Jasper said that Maria hadn't let him into the birth before so he had no idea how she took it.

I was painting my baby's new room when I heard a knock at the door.

I went down and noticed Rosalie's lean figure through the glass.

"Hey rose." I said as she came in.

"Hi Alice, wow your getting huge," she smiled at me and I grinned back.

"I know and I have an annoying craving to cheese. I usually don't even like cheese to." I laughed until I noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Rose, what's up?" asked her and I saw a tear fall from her eye. I lead her over to the chair and sat her down.

"Alice, I'm pregnant." I squealed at her words.

"Congratulations Rosalie, but why are you upset?" knowing how much Rosalie wanted a baby.

"Emmett doesn't know, and I'm scared that he wont want me any more." she sobbed and rested her head on the table.

"Oh rose," I sighed. " Emmett will be happy, he told me he wanted children." I told her causing her to look up.

"when?"

"A few months back after you said you thought he didn't, I asked him and he said he loved children."

"What happens if he doesn't want me though?"

"Of course he wants you. Don't you know that? Come on rose, you need to tell him."

"I cant now. He's running his martial Arts class." she moaned

"Oh yes you can. Come on." I said laughing as I pulled my friend towards the car.

RPOV

I continued to look towards Alice for reassurance. At the moment she felt like my role model. She had gone through the pregnancy pretty much alone at the beginning until she had known jasper and she was ok, if everything went wrong. I would still have my baby right? But I wanted Emmett too. He was my world. Everything to me.

We pulled up to the town hall and Alice all but dragged me out the car and towards the door.

"Alice?" Jasper said as we walked into the room. There was a class of about 10 children and the two men stood teaching them various moves.

"Don't worry we'll wait." I said and this time dragged Alice to the next room.

"I can't do this Alice I said before I felt the tears spill down my cheek. I'm... so... scared." Alice moved over towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Rose, calm down." she soothed as I heard someone enter the room.

"Alice?" I heard Jaspers voice say as he moved towards us and nelt down next to me.

"Rose, Darlin' what's wrong?" he asked me. I had come close to jasper and he was like the brother I didn't have.

"I'm...I'm..um... pregnant." I sniffed as I watched the shock hit Jaspers face.

"Congratulations Rose!" he said and then, like Alice looked at me confused.

"I haven't told Em yet and I'm scared." I whispered

"Rose, don't worry. He has told me how much he wants kids AND how much he loves you. You have nothing to worry about honey." he tipped my chin up and smiled at me.

"I need to get back, will you girls be ok here?" he asked and I looked over at Alice who nodded.

"we'll talk at the end of the session its almost over so we'll be done soon." I smiled and whispered thank you.

"Jaz wait." Alice called and she ran (well more like waddled) to the door where he stood and kissed him eagerly.

"Be back soon baby." he said and ran out the door.

"Your so lucky Al, he's such a gentleman." she smiled at me and sat down next to me and I tried to hide the bubbling worry about breaking the news to Emmett.

HAHA CLIFFHANGER, I HAVE THE NEXT ONE WAITING BUT IT REALLY DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS... HAHA TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS

"**YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YA!" **


	14. Chapter 14

Wowowow thank you sooo much all my reviewers, soon this story will pass my biggest story in reviewers! so thank you sooo much: Dinox, Twilight-shopaholic, EsmeAliceRose, RequiemWolfenstein87, Mrs Whitlock Hale and Twiligh-Girl-xXx for your reviews xxxx

please keeep reviewing so I know if its good :)

RPOV

I could here that the session was over and I quickly stood up and began to pace the room.

"Rose, calm down." Alice said as she looked nervously towards me.

The door opened and the two men came in. Emmett came running towards me and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey Babe," I buried my face in his neck and began to sob, I couldn't help it and I could feel my body shaking at every breath. "Rose, Rose look at me sweetie. What's wrong, are you hurt?" I shook my head and he began to stroke my hair. I couldn't say it, I needed to though. Sooner or later.

"tell him Rose." Alice said and I heard Emmett's worried response

"Tell me what? Rosie? Baby please." I looked up and took a deep breath, looking directly into his crystal eyes as he wiped a tear from my face.

"I'm pregnant Em." whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. He just stared at me before he grinned.

"Really?" he smiled at me then leaned down to kiss me, it was full of love and happiness and I slumped into him in relief. "wait, why were you upset?" I could see his concern.

"I didn't know what you would do, I didn't want you to leave me."

"Rosie, I would never leave you. Not ever." he said making me grin and I kissed him again.

We all went back to my house and the 4 of us ordered pizza.

"Jazz, can I hold Karina?" I asked him shyly then he passed the growing baby in the snow suit Alice had bought her, towards me.

The little baby looked up at me and smiled, I kissed her head and I suddenly felt Emmett's arms around my waist.

"Your going to make mazing parents," Alice said from Jaspers arms

"So are you." I fired back as she smiled and I noticed her hand aimlessly stroking her stomach. "what's it like?"

"being pregnant?" she asked and I nodded.

"to be honest, amazing but hard and sometimes painful after about 5 months you start to feel the strain on your back and you will be restricted on what you can do. But apart from all that, yeah. Amazing." she laughed, and I knew it would be aright.

"Jasper," Alice whispered to him in his ear causing him to look around startled.

"yeah?"

"I was thinking, I have a lot of free space around at the moment and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" she asked shyly and a grin spread across his face.

"really? You want me to move in? And you wont mind Karina waking you up in the night?"

"Hey, I have to get used to it don't I? I just really don't want to be alone for these months and it was going to happen eventually anyway."

"Of course I will Alice." he said and kissed her silently.

JPOV

Alice was nine months now and she was ready at any time, I couldn't say I wasn't nervous for her because I really was. We had both finished decorating the baby's room as well as Karina's new bedroom. That was the amazing thing about Alice's house, it was huge.

Rosalie's bump was just beginning to show and the four of us plus Karina were walking around the mall, picking up the last little bits we needed for the new baby.

Alice had pretty much told me that I was going to be the father and to be honest, it felt like my child.

Whist Rose and Em were looking at clothes around the shop, we went straight to the carrier section to pick one to bring the baby home in.

"well, hello there Jasper" I heard from behind and spun around to see Maria and Bella behind me.

"What a surprise, how that baby doing?" she said referring to Karina who at the moment was in her carrier held by Alice.

"Go away Maria."

"I came by the house the other day but it is empty."

"yeah, we moved"

"In with the slut?" she sneered towards Alice who turned shocked. " my my your huge. Jasper your better to ditch her now before its too late and your left with another little brat on your case."

"Don't you dare refer to any of us like that Maria and for your information, Alice is everything to me, so is our babies to you can just leave now maria and stop talking to us. I don't belong to you any more and never will."

"Don't say I didn't warn you Jasper, she doesn't deserve you and you are making the mistake of taking on another brat that the little slut created."

"Who The hell are you talking about?" Emmett said as him and Rosalie came to meet them.

"Not you lot again." Maria moaned in boredom and turned back to me.

"keep our child away from her Jasper,"

"Maria leave." I growled and before I could react she had snatched Karina out the carrier. Karina began to cry almost immediately and reached out for Alice.

"What have you done to her! Why does she keep crying?"

"Because your not her mother any more maria, Alice is." I wrapped my harm around Alice's waist and pulled Karina from Maria's arms, handing her back to Alice where she stopped crying and snuggled into her.

"You have stolen my daughter!" Maria screeched lunging herself at Alice just as the shop owner came over.

"What is going on!" he shouted, Looking between the 6 of us.

"This man just stole my child." She shrieked over at me.

"Actually sir, I am the father of the baby and this woman hasn't had any contact with her since the day she was born." I could tell the man believed me over the witch and Bella but I knew that she was good at convincing.

"Actually, he stole the child from me just now and wont give her back." Fake tears came from maria's eyes and I heard Emmett gag in disgust.

"Excuse me, miss?" the owner said to Alice. "Is this your child."

"No." Alice replayed shyly "But I have known her since she was only a few weeks and I have only ever seen this woman once in this time due to the fact she has no contact with her daughter."

"I am sorry but I will have to give her back to the mother."

"Wait! No please let me show you." Alice said tears in her eyes. "If I hand the baby to this woman she will cry because she doesn't know her." she passed the baby to maria and she began to cry constantly. Maria squirmed and dropped her, Alice caught her from underneath."

"Ok, I don't really know what going on here but all I can say is that I am staying out of it. If you cause any more disruption in this shop, you will all leave."

Maria glared at the man before tuning to Jasper.

"Keep her, she is a waste of space anyway." with that she left and I looked angrily towards the witch as she walked away.

Alice hissed from next to me as she keeled over, clutching her stomach.

"Alice?" I asked

"Get me to a hospital." she hissed again through her teeth. "Please!" She shrieked

HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you: Twilight-shopaholic, EsmeAliceRose and Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx for your reviews x

APOV

I stared at the woman in front of me in disgust as I held Karina in my arms and then looked towards the shop keeper who said to me:

"Excuse me, miss? Is this your child."

"No." I quickly replied, quickly adding, "But I have known her since she was only a few weeks and I have only ever seen this woman once in this time due to the fact she has no contact with her daughter."

"I am sorry but I will have to give her back to the mother." the man said and I knew that if I let him take her away from Jasper, he would hate me.

"Wait! No please let me show you." I said, aware that helpless tears had begun to fall from my eyes, "If I give the baby to this woman she will cry because she doesn't know her." I passed the baby to maria and she began to cry constantly. Maria squirmed and dropped her but I quickly moved my hands towards her and grabbed her in my embrace before she hit the floor. I looked towards Jasper and he gave me a thankful smile as I put her back in the carrier on the floor.

"Ok, I don't really know what going on here but all I can say is that I am staying out of it. If you cause any more disruption in this shop, you will all leave."

Maria glared at the man before tuning to Jasper.

"Keep her, she is a waste of space anyway." with that she left.

I suddenly felt... funny as a hard pain shot through my stomach, I suddenly felt myself keel over onto the floor, noticing that my waters had broken... Shit.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked me, kneeling down next to me but I couldn't move

"Get me to a hospital." I hissed through my teeth, not daring to open my mouth "please!" I added, coming out in a sort of whimper.

I felt Jaz's arms around me in seconds and I was quickly lifted from the ground.

"Rose can yo take Karina please?" I heard him say as I buried my face in his neck, trying everything to not scream, I felt myself shaking in his arms as we reached the car and he slid me onto the back-seat and followed in behind me.

"Alice, come here."he said, pulling me into his lap and began to rub my stomach.

"Ow!" I shouted as I felt another contraction

"Emmett, cant you drive faster!" Jasper yelled and I squeezed my eyes together.

"Jaz it hurts," I whimpered as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know baby, don't worry were almost there." When we got to the hospital, Jaz tried to carry me in but I insisted that I walked.

"Hey, um my girlfriends just gone into labour." Jasper said to the lady at the desk whist rosalie put her arm around me.

"Don't worry Ali, it'll be okay." she said

"Thanks rose."

"Can I take your name please?" The woman asked me and I moved over to the counter.

"Alice Cullen." I said and she took us all into a room at the far end where Rosalie settled in one of the chairs, Emmett in the other and Jasper moved to kneel next to the bed as I clambered on.

"Hello Alice," The midwife said and I smiled at her, I knew who she was because dad was good friends with.

"Hi, Lilly."

"Wow, your father told me I would be seeing you at some point I just hadn't expected it to be so soon, now let me see how far you are... you 2cm so when you get to 10, you will be ready." I groaned at the news and pushed a pillow over my face.

"What's it like Alice?" I heard Rose ask shyly from the corner, a worried expression on her face.

"Painful." I groaned, and grabbed for Jaspers hand.

"Thanks for that," Emmett laughed and I saw how scared Rose looked.

"Don't worry about it, honestly." Lilly said to her as she sat down on a stool.

"So how far along are you?" she asked her

"3 months."

"And, I'm guessing your the father?" she looked at Emmett, holding Roses hand and he nodded.

"Its really nothing to be worried about, especially when you have someone with you to help you through it." she looked at ocarina and smiled. "And who's is this?" she asked, I could see the surprise on her face as she realised it would be unlikely for either me or Rose to be the mother.

"She's mine." Jasper said, looking over at Karina.

"She's very cute. Ok well I will leave you for a while, Alice just buzz me if you want me ok?

"Ok, I replied, then added. Lilly? Could you ask my dad to come down and to ring my mom please?" When she nodded, I smiled and looked back at Jasper.

I hissed again and all the others looked at me.

"This is seriously going to get annoying." I laughed and sighed as I knew this was going to be a long day.

JPOV

The way she kept keeling over made me want to scream, it was almost unbearable. Sure I had watched this with maria but this was different, It was Alice in pain, not Maria?

We had been in here for almost 2 hours now and it was getting unbearable. Rose was unusually quiet as she watched in horror whilst Alice lay in pain. I was guessing she was terrified of what was going to happen.

Alice on the other hand, seemed to have gone pretty giddy on gas and air and was now puffing it non stop.

"I take it this will be your only child Alice," Emmett laughed, earning him a scowl from both Alice and Rose.

"You, don't have to go through this and no Emmett I would like more children." Alice said

I could feel colour burning at my cheeks at the thought of me and Alice having children together. Seriously stop, not the time, not the place. I told myself.

"Jasper," Alice's voice said as she whispered my name. "I'm scared."

"I know baby, be strong we'll get through it."

"I cant." she pouted "I just cant do this. Please don't leave me." she whimpered and I held her hand tightly.

"I promise, I will never leave you."

APOV

Night fell and Em and Rose went home and were looking after Karina for the night but Jasper stayed by my side. I was 8cm and Dad had called the midwife to say him and mom would come after his shift, I was a little nervous because they still hadn't met Jaz yet and I didn't know how they would take it.

"Jaz." I suddenly asked. "What happens if the baby looks like Edward, I don't know how I will cope."

"Honey, she will be beautiful, just like you and if you don't want to see Edward in her, you wont. Trust me. Karina looks nothing like Maria, because I don't let Maria into my thoughts." I sighed, happy at how Jaz could make me feel better so quickly.

"Alice, honey." Mom said as she ran to hug me and I moaned as she came in contact with my stomach.

"Hey mom, this is Jaz...per" I added quickly to the end and her and dad smiled at him.

"Hello Jasper, Alice has mentioned you so much, thank you for looking after her." I smiled at my moms words and laughed when Jaspers charming drawl kicked in.

"Nice you meet you Ma'am and you too Mr cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"So Jasper, I hear you have a little Girl?" she asked

"Yeah, she's staying with Rosalie tonight."

"That's sweet, how are you Alice honey. Do you want us to stay with you?"

"No its fine mom, I have Jaz here." they smirked at my nickname and moved over to the seats. The contractions were getting worse and It was taking my all to stop myself from screaming every time.

"Maybe you and _Jaz"-_my dad said causing me to laugh, he always knew how to cheer me up- and your little ones, should come round once you are all settled in?"

"OK, thanks." I smiled again, then the pain got unbearable and I curled up into a ball, whilst scrambling for the button to call the midwife.

**REVIEW, PLEASE AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you: Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, EsmeAliceRose, Twilight-Shopaholic and XxNonStoppsmilersxX

XxNonstoppsmilersxX – Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, If jasper was my older brother, I would cry because it would be illegal to marry him :( hehe

APOV

The pain washed over me too quickly to bear and I grabbed Jaspers arm as I slammed my palm into the button to call the nurse.

"Jaz, help me, it hurts." I screeched through my teeth and I could tell he was panicking even more than me

"Alice, I...I dont know what to do." he stuttered as he rubbed my stomach but I continued to scramble around on the bed. I could feel tears of pain streaking down my cheeks and I tried all I could not to scream again.

"Jaz... I dont feel good." I suddenly said and his head snapped up to meet my gaze.

"It'll be over before you know it sweetie." he said calmly but I could feel that I was about to be sick.

"No... really, I dont feel good." I was really panicking now and I could feel my heart pumping fst in my chest.

The nurse came in quickly and I attempted to stop moving, I began to go light headed and my vision went funny.

"Its going to be aright baby.

"Okay honey, are you ready?" the nurse said, but I was too exhausted, I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, I passed out.

JPOV

"Jaz... I don't feel good." She said to me, her voice sounding tense yet defeated and I quickly looked up to match her gaze, she looked desperate and worried but I didnt know what to do.

"It'll be over before you know it sweetie." I said to her, I really wish she didnt have to go through this, it was killing me inside.

"No... really, I don't feel good." she whined and I began to feel the panic boiling up inside me.

Suddenly the nurse came in and I felt a slight amount of my panic ease,

"Alice had her eyes shut and I looked at her quickly,

"Okay honey, are you ready?" The nurse said but Alice ignored her,

"She's passed out." The nurse said quickly and pressed a button on the wall causing two more nurses to come running in.

"We are going to have to take her for a section." The nurse said to me and I nodded slowly.

"Will she be ok?" I pleaded

"she should be fine, I'm guessing it was her first time?" she chuckled and gave me some scrubs.

"Here put these on and you can come in too." she handed me the blue scrubs and I put them on quickly, not letting go of Alice's hand for a second.

"Dont worry, she just panicked a little and passed out, She'll be fine, Honestly. But we need to get the baby out quickly, Are you the father." I looked at her for a second before answering.

"Not blood related but in a sense, yes." she smiled at me and led us both into a room.

I tried not to look through the surgery, and Alice didnt wake up throughout the whole thing. I could feel tears in my eyes as I gripped her hand through the whole thing, stroking her hair. I knew she wouldnt feel it, but I needed something to ease my panic for her.

I heard the first cry of her baby and smiled, I could hear the nurses moving around quickly then they passed the tiny bundle of blankets over the screen.

I took her from the nurse and looked at the tiny baby for the first time. She was so beautiful, she had a lot of hair that was straight and jet black and she had the same dark eyes as alice too. Then nurse had put her in a thin pink baby grow that just made her look so adorable. She was different to how Karina had been, she looked at me with interest rather than crying like a normal baby. I couldnt look away as her eyes drooped shut and she wiggled in the blankets, falling asleep.

"Congratulations, we are going to move you back into the room and then Alice should wake up again. The doctor gave her some local Aesthetic before we went into surgery so she didnt wake and panic, she should come around within the next few minutes." The nurse patted my arm and smiled. "I'ts a little overwhelming isnt it?" she grinned knowingly at me and I carefully carried the tiny baby back to the room.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked and I shook my head.

"I would never name her baby without her, in fact I have no idea what she is going to call her." I said as the baby slept silently in my arms.

APOV

I could suddenly hear everything again, I could hear a quiet beeping of a heart monitor? Then I suddenly remembered that I had passed out. My baby. Was she ok? I tried to move my arms but I was numb everywhere, plan B. I opened my eyes with a snap and stared towards where my bump should be, trouble was, It was gone.

"Jaz?" I whispered worriedly and turned my head slowly, I could feel my eyes still trying to shut and my voice wasnt getting any louder.

"Oh my..." I said as I looked at the tiny baby in his arms, such a perfect sight.

"Alice baby, meet your daughter." Jaz said to me and passed me the bundle in his arms, I looked at her face first and gasped. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with the jet black hair and big eyes.

"She's beautiful" I whispered "I'm finally a mom."I grinned and kissed my little baby's head. Jasper moved next to me ad#nd put his arm around me. I lent into his arms so I was leaning on his shoulder.

"Whats her name mommy?" Jasper said next to me and I turned to kiss him quickly.

"Thank you for staying Jaz, It means everything to me." I whispered as he kissed me again "hmmm..."I thought "How about Elikka?" I asked him and he grinned.

"You just love to be different dont you?" he asked me, causing me to grin.

"Of course, I'm one of a kind." He laughed this time and suddenly Elikka woke up. She smiled at me and I grinned back, she shuffled a little then closed her eyes again.

"She is so beautiful." Jaz said as he stroked my hair "I should ring Rosalie and Emmett, Oh and your mother." Jaz said and I laughed.

"Your so sweet Jasper".

Rosalie and Emmett arrived first, of course and Rose was lying on the bed beside me holding her.

"Alice, she is so beautiful." She said as I grinned at her. "Aww I want her!" she moaned making us all laugh

"Be patient Rose, only a few more months." I said and she pouted before becoming serious again.

"Did it hurt?" She suddenly said and I paused.

"Um a little, then I kinda passed out." I said smugly making Emmett give a great roaring laugh.

"You passed out? Haha" he grinned at me whilst Rose seemed to go whiter than I thought possible.

"Dont worry, I guess it was better that way, at least I got a section and I was asleep the whole time." she smiled a little then.

Karina woke up from the carrier and began to cry, Jasper rushed to get her and sat her on the bed next to Elikka. She stopped crying immediately and looked, puzzled at her before she gave an adorable baby grin and reached out for me.

I pulled her up next to me so I had them both in my embrace and smiled.

"Your going to be the best Mommy ever Alice." Jaz said and I smiled lovingly at him.

My mom had caught a cold and said she didn't want to pass it onto the baby so she would visit as soon as she could, so we left the next day and went back to my house. I could barely feel the stitches and it felt good to have my old body back, Jaz however, had never seen me, Not Pregnant.

we put Karina in her cot and Elikka was still asleep in her pram so we just pushed it into my living room and I leant back against the window sill in exhaustion.

"I cant believe I am a mom." I said as Jaz walked over and I leaned against him.

"Well, believe it baby cos you are." he smirked at me and kissed me, slowly at first and then deeper. He pulled my hair out the messy bobble and tangled his fingers in it. "I love you so much Alice."He said and I smiled against his lips.

"Your everything to me and that's why I need to ask you this." he said and I pulled away confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny diamond ring.

"Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

HAHA, SO DO YOU LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT ALICE SAYS (NOT THAT ITS HARD TO GUESS)


	17. Chapter 17

THANKS: Mrs Whitlock-Hale, DeltaGirl74, EsmeAliceRose and XxNonstoppsmilerxX

RPOV

After we went to visit Alice in Hospital, I could feel the panic of what was to come, boil beneathe me. As Emmett put Karina in the car, I leant against it and took a few deep breaths.

"Rose, baby, are you ok?" I heard Emmett say but I was so close to tears I didnt answer. He quickly got out the car and came rushing towards me, pulling me into his arms as I began to sob.

"Shhh." He soothed me as he stroked my hair, "Rosie, whats wrong?" I looked up at him.

"I'm so scared." I said to him and he smiled sympathetically.

"Dont be sweetie, I love you and I will never let you be hurt. Nothing bad will happen and I promise you, you will be ok." He kissed me and he just tasted so, so Emmett. And it was so nice.

"So we get to look after Karina for a while," Emmett said, trying to get my mind off the subject.

"Oh yeah, oops I forgot about her, poor baby." I cooed and climbed in the back with her.

"Are you going to have a little half-sister?" I asked her causing Emmett to raise his eyebrow

"What, we all know they are going to end up married, what else would they be?" I added and he just smirked.

I fed Karina and bathed her yet she still seemed on edge the whole time, I was guessing she was missing Jaz and Alice but I didn't know what else to do. After she finally fell asleep, I walked back into the living room and carefully relaxed down on the sofa.

"Your finally down." Emmett grinned, coming through the kitchen doors. I loved how his hair would sometimes stick up like that, so cute.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He put his face so close to mine, our noses were touching before whispering,

"I love you Rosie." I felt the tingle I felt each time he called me Rosie and pushed my lips hard against his. He put his hand against my stomach and I felt a hard kick where his hand was. He didnt break the kiss as he rolled over so we were side by side and he kissed me more, soothing my stomach with his light touch. He pulled away and I pouted

"Come on, lets get something to eat." He said and walked back into the kitchen only to return with two big bowls of pasta that I quickly devoured.

"Hungry much?" he smirked to me and I laughed a little,

"Hey! Ive got two mouths to feed you know!" I lauhed back and he smirked again.

"How do you think Alice is doing?" I asked him and he looked towards the door.

"I have no idea, I mean she'll ring you, when... you know."

"Hopefully." I murmered, unsure

"She will Rose, dont worry."

I kissed him quickly again before grabbing a baby names booklet of the coffee table and continued to look for names.

"You seen any you like babe?" Emmett asked and I snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Not yet." I sighed as I continued to flick through pages. "For a girl maybe Ashley, Alexis...Zoe?" I said lazily skipping to the back of the book. I dont know, I like them all."

Emmett laughed next to me and I grinned back.

"How are we supposed to chose if we like them all?"

"Well out of the ones you just said, I prefer Ashley or Alexis, but were only at the beginning of the book, we'll keep looking and find one. Hey has Alice even chosen a name yet?" He asked and I looked up, suddenly suprised by the comment.

"Actually, I dont think she has." I said thoughtfully as I tried to remember if she had told me any. "No, she hasnt told me any anyway."

"Well, we'll just have to wait then." He smiled and I fell asleep in his lap.

EPOV

I stared at her as she slept in my arms and smiled, stroking the hair from her eyes. I realised suddenly that it was almost dawn and the phone immediaty rang.

"Hey Em." Jasper said down the phone, the happiness easily detected in his voice. "She's had the baby." He cried down the phone and I congratulated him, unsure on what to say. "So do you want to come down? I think Allice wanted to see Rose." He said and I looked qucikly over to where Rose was now looking at me, glee on her face.

"Oh yes, come on Emmett!" She shriked and from Jasper's laugh, i'm guessing he heard too.

"Ok bro, We'll be down as soon as possible." I smiled as he put down the phone.

"I didnt know you were awake?" I laughed as I looked at her serios bed-head.

"I wasnt. but now I am. Come on lets go!" She cried again and leapt from the chair to go get Karina from our bed.

I KNOW ITS PATHETICALLY SHORT BUT I JUST HAD TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING. I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG! I PROMISE I WILL BE QUICKER TO UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you: Mrs Whitlock-Hale, EsmeAliceRose and Twilight-Shopaholic.

So sorry I haven't written in a long long time but I seem to have a complete writers block on every story and feel I am forcing myself to update as well as being really busy xx. So I will try to update more often and hopefully I will update ALL my stories within a few days.

EPOV

Rose literally dragged me from the house towards the car and quickly strapped Karina into her baby seat.

"I'm guessing your pretty happy for them then?" I laughed as I took my seat in the drivers side and quickly kissed her.

"defiantly." she grinned before giving a little squeal of joy. "Come on em! Drive!" She ordered and I pulled out of the driveway.

The ride wasn't long as to get anywhere in forks didn't take long and the small hospital was situated reasonably close to our house. As we arrived, Rosalie leapt from the car and began to walk towards the entrance as I was left to get Karina.

"Here, I'll take her!" She laughed as she walked back to me impatiently. "Come on! I hope you wont be this slow If I go into labour!" she laughed and I sped up to prove the point I wouldn't.

We knew were the ward is from when we had been before and it took only seconds for rose to reach the door and race in to room and ran over to embrace Alice. "I cant believe you have a baby! What's her name?"

"Elikka." Alice replayed and I looked over to Jasper.

"Karina and Elikka?" Are you going for most unusually named children of the year?" I mocked and he laughed.

"Alice chose it." He said quickly and I looked over again to Alice laughing.

"Congratulations, both of you." I said and moved over to where rose now lay next to Alice holding the baby on the bed. Elikka had jet black hair and looked like a mini Alice in every way.

"Alice, She's beautiful, I want her!" Rose moaned causing us all to laugh as she stroked the baby's head. I passed Karina back to Jasper

"Be patient Rose, only a few more months." Alice chimed causing Rosalie to pout.

"Did it hurt." she asked suddenly and I moved back over to take her hand."

"Um a little, then I kinda passed out." She mumbled causing me to give a great roar of laughter,

"You passed out? Haha" I mocked a little until I noticed Rose go a little white and stopped suddenly

"Don't worry, I guess it was better that way, at least I got a section and I was asleep the whole time." Alice smiled a little then.

When Karina began to cry, I as relieved to get off the topic, for Rose's sake. As Jasper put her on the bed next to Elikka. She stopped crying immediately but grinned at the bay instead and reached out for Alice. I could sense some jealously in the future.

We couldn't stay long as Rose was tired but Alice promised they would stop by sometime in the week.

"She was so cute Em." Rose murmured as we lay on the couch watching TV.

"Not as cute as ours will be." I replied as I remembered tomorrows event.

"Hey, don't you have a scan tomorrow?" I asked her as I saw the shock cross her face.

"Oh my... I forgot...oh how could I forget!" She laughed and looked at me. We will be able to find out the gender... that is if you want to?" she asked me and I grinned and nodded.

"Of course I do, hopefully they can tell us." Now I couldn't stop thinking of what tomorrow may bring.

RPOV 

The day of our first scan and I was nervous from the second I woke up. What if something was wrong? No, I count think like that. I refuse to think like that. I had only just emerged into the kitchen when my phone rang.

"Hello" I mumbled still half asleep

"_Rose! I'm getting married!" _I heard Alice shriek through the phone with automatically woke me up.

"he proposed!" I squealed just as Emmett walked into the room and grinned "Oh congratulations Alice! Give me details!"

"_Well it was last night and he just suddenly asked me!"_ There was a lot more squealing for the next ten minutes before we died down a little.

"_So what are your plans for today?"_ She asked me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have my scan."

"_Oh wow, you have to ring me if you know the gender for sure ok?" _

"Yes of course I will Alice, talk to you later babe. Bye."

We were sat in the waiting room and I couldn't help but shake a little.

"Rosalie Hale" the speaker said and I made my way to the room.

"Hello Rosalie." The lady said as I took my place on the bed.

"hello." I answered nervously.

"well, I can say that you are looking good. How many weeks are you now?" She asked me and I answered quickly

"Almost 14 weeks." I said surely.

"14 weeks?" That's...interesting. I suddenly grasped Emmett's hand of fear of falling off the table in shakes.

"Is that a good interesting or not?" Emmett demanded on my behalf and she looked shocked over at me.

"Oh no dear, I don't mean it in a bad way at all. In fact it could be a very good thing. Depending on how you look at it. Honestly darling, it will be fine." I felt a certain amount of relief leave me but I was still worried of what she might find.

The lady began and after a while of moving the scanner around, she looked over me and grinned

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Congratulations Rosalie, Your having twins."


End file.
